Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE
Countdown Live 2013']] '''Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~' is a special countdown live concert which is completely separate from the annual Hello! Project concert tour. It will take place on December 31, 2013. The special event will have two concerts on New Year’s Eve. The first is at 16:00 and will feature all Hello! Project members and some Hello! Project OG. The second show is at 23:00 and will feature all members over the age of 18. Setlist 16:30 Timeslot #Opening #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Ten Made Nobore! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei ft. Juice=Juice #MC - Juice=Juice #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo - Juice=Juice #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) - Juice=Juice #MC - Sawayaka Gokoro, Kikkawa Yuu, Up Up Girls, Miyazaki Yuka #Konna Watashi de Yokattara - Kikkawa Yuu #Koko Kara Hajimarunda! - Kikkawa Yuu (BD: Up Up Girls) #Ee ka!? - S/mileage #Yattaruchan - S/mileage #"Ii Yatsu" - S/mileage #Uchouten LOVE - S/mileage #MC - Tsugunaga Momoko, Fukuda Kanon, Miyasato Kana, Mano Erina #TBA - Miyasato Kana #NEXT MY SELF - Mano Erina #Genkimono de Ikou! - Mano Erina (BD: S/mileage) #MC - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ishikawa Rika, Melon Kinenbi #Akai Freesia - Melon Kinenbi 18:00 Timeslot *Up Up Girls (Kari) *Berryz Koubou *Heike Michiyo *Nakazawa Yuko *Tsuji Nozomi *Kusumi Koharu *Maeda Yuki *Takahashi Ai *Niigaki Risa *Michishige Sayumi *Tanaka Reina *Mitsui Aika *Bitter & Sweet 19:30 Timeslot *Morning Musume *Taiyou to Ciscomoon *Fujimoto Miki *C-ute *and more... 23:00 Timeslot *Horiuchi Takao *Tsunku *Matsuura Aya *V-u-den (Ishikawa Rika, Miyoshi Erika) *and more... 00:00 Timeslot *Countdown *Dream Morning Musume *Ishiguro Aya *Berryz Koubou *C-ute (without Hagiwara Mai) *Abe Natsumi *Taiyou to Ciscomoon *THE Possible *and more... 01:30 Timeslot *Melon Kinenbi *LoVendoЯ *Hatake *Makoto *Taisei *Watase Maki *Nakajima Takui *Matsubara Takeshi *Eric Fukusaki *and more... *Ending Featured Members :Those with a ＊ will not participate in the 23:00 show. *Morning Musume **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki＊, Ikuta Erina＊, Sayashi Riho＊, Suzuki Kanon＊ **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi＊, Sato Masaki＊, Kudo Haruka＊ **11th Gen: Oda Sakura＊ *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai＊ *S/mileage **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana＊, Takeuchi Akari＊, Katsuta Rina＊, Tamura Meimi＊ *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki＊ **Miyamoto Karin＊ **Uemura Akari＊ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei＊ **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi **12th Gen: Ogawa Rena **14th Gen: Kosuga Fuyuka **15th Gen: Murota Mizuki **16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami **17th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Ichioka Reina **18th Gen: Sasaki Rikako **20th Gen: Yamaki Risa, Oura Hirona *Hello! Project OG **Taiyou to Ciscomoon ***Inaba Atsuko ***Shinoda Miho ***Kominato Miwa **Melon Kinenbi ***Saito Hitomi ***Murata Megumi ***Ohtani Masae ***Shibata Ayumi **Morning Musume OG ***1st Gen: Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi ***2nd Gen: Yasuda Kei ***4th Gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi ***5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa ***6th Gen: Fujimoto Miki ***7th Gen: Kusumi Koharu ***8th Gen: Mitsui Aika **Heike Michiyo **Matsuura Aya **Maeda Yuki **Miyoshi Erika **Mano Erina *THE Possible **1st Gen: Morozuka Kanami, Hashimoto Aina, Akiyama Yurika **2nd Gen: Okada Robin Shouko, Goto Yuki *Up Up Girls (Kari) **Sengoku Minami **Furukawa Konatsu **Mori Saki **Sato Ayano **Saho Akari **Sekine Azusa＊ **Arai Manami＊ *Kikkawa Yuu *Miyasato Kana *Watase Maki *Takui Nakajima *Matsubara Takeshi *LoVendoЯ **Tanaka Reina **Okada Marina **Uozumi Yuki **Miyazawa Marin *Bitter & Sweet **Hasegawa Moemi **Tasaki Asahi *Eric Fukusaki *Horiuchi Takao *Tsunku *Hatake *Makoto *Taisei And more to come... Trivia *This is the first Hello! Project countdown live. *Berryz Koubou is the only Hello! Project unit to have all of their members participate in the 23:00 show. *This will be Tasaki Asahi's last event as a soloist, and her new unit will be introduced at the event. *The albums Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 and Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 will both be pre-sold on December 31 at this event. *This is the first Hello! Project concert since 2008 to not feature Kaneko Rie. *Mitsui Aika announced at this event that she will be studying abroad. *Kikkawa Yuu announced at this event that she will be releasing a new single sometime in 2014. Schedule *'Total:' 2 Shows External Links *Event Website *Hello! Project goods list Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2013 Concerts Category:2014 Releases Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2014 DVDs Category:2014 Blu-rays Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:15th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:18th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In